


Possessiveness

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Keith (Voltron), Possessiveness, Post Mpreg, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Possessiveness is a common trait across all secondary sexes, but is most pronounced in alphas. It is actually one of the first traits to pop up in pups to signify they will later present as an alpha. It is important to note that if the behaviour is exhibited before five years of age it is because of their age, not an indicator of secondary sex. Small possessive behaviours such as preferring to sit in a certain seat or using a certain mug should be ignored and not exacerbated. Any more sever behaviours should be discouraged.5 times an alpha was possessive plus one time an omega was.





	1. Five

_Possessiveness is a common trait across all secondary sexes, but is most pronounced in alphas. It is actually one of the first traits to pop up in pups to signify they will later present as an alpha. It is important to note that if the behaviour is exhibited before five years of age it is because of their age, not an indicator of secondary sex. Small possessive behaviours such as preferring to sit in a certain seat or using a certain mug should be ignored and not exacerbated. Any more sever behaviours should be discouraged._

**One**

Veronica lent back in the armchair, taking a sip from her mug of tea. The sound of her mama bustling around the kitchen never failed to make her smile. The garrison was great, she was learning all sorts of interesting things, meeting a bunch of new people. It didn’t mean she got to see her family as much anymore though, she missed them. It was nice to get home for a bit, especially as she hadn’t had the time, or the money, to actually visit. She couldn’t wait to see everyone else.

Speaking of, the sound of thundering footsteps and Lance practically swung on the doorframe into the room. She smiled at him and his eyes went wide.   
“Ronnie!” he half-shouted, getting an angry exclamation from their mama.  
Veronica smiled, putting her tea down and holding open her arms.  
“I missed you!” he said, not lowering the volume of his voice in the slightest.  
“Missed you too kiddo,” Veronica said.  
He sprinted across the room, almost taking himself out on the coffee table. She squished him tightly in a hug, the biggest smile she’d had in months spread across her face.

Lance happily chattered away, talking about everything that seemed to pop into his head. It was nice, to be back to some form of normalcy. She knew Lance planned on applying for the garrison, knew he was part way through his application. It was worrying her a little, Veronica didn’t really know how well Lance would cope at the garrison…not that Lance wasn’t strong, but she didn’t want the assholes breaking her baby brother.

With a small frown on her face, she grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. Veronica was so caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn’t noticed Lance had stopped talking.  
“That’s my cup,” Lance said.  
 “Mmm? What?” Veronica asked, snapping back to attention.  
“That’s my cup,” Lance protested, frown on his face.  
She glanced down at the cup in her hands, it wasn’t even that exciting, just a rather nice pattern. She’d just picked it up because it was there.  
“Is it?” she asked.  
Lance nodded, frown deepening. It took another minute for Veronica to realise the significance of this, and she kind of wanted to hit herself for it not clicking immediately.

“Sorry, I didn’t know, I’ll remember for next time ok?” she said, smiling softly and making sure she looked and smelled as non-threatening as possible.  
Lance continued to pout, but he nodded and continued with his story. Maybe a little less enthusiastic than before. Veronica was trying not to take it personally, she was older, more mature, understood what Lance was going through. It was no real surprise that Lance was probably going to be an alpha, their family did have a track record for them. Although possessiveness over a cup was not a definite tell, Veronica was still going to be careful. She’d heard of alpha siblings fighting and falling out immediately after the younger presented…she did not want that to happen to Lance. As long as she was careful at this stage, that shouldn’t happen.

The rest of her visit was brilliant, she was so happy to see everyone…it had been far too long. She was always careful to not use that cup though and whenever she got Lance a drink, to give him that cup.

 

**Two**

“Adam!” Shiro shouted, throwing his bag open and tipping the contents all over the floor, “Where’s my pen?”  
“Your what?” Adam shouted from deeper in the apartment.  
“My pen, my favourite pen” Shiro shouted back, “I’m sure I had it somewhere!”  
“Is it in your pocket?” Adam asked.  
Shiro patted down his jacket, sticking his hands in all the pockets.  
“No,” Shiro said.  
“Well I don’t know, where did you last have it?” Adam asked.   
“I’m sure I had It this morning,” Shiro said, “I really liked that pen!”

Adam stepped out of the bedroom, tilting his head to one side.  
“Was it in here? In a classroom?” he said, crossing his arms.  
“Here,” Shiro said, “I used it to sign some papers this morning, put it down and now I don’t know where it’s gone.”  
“What did it look like?” Adam asked, walking over with a stretch.   
“Just a black pen,” Shiro replied, “But it wrote really well.”  
Adam blinked, pulling a seriously? Face. He wandered over to the kitchen counter and picked up a pen.  
“Is this it?” he asked.   
Shiro scrutinised the pen in his hand, before shaking his head.  
“That’s no it,” he said, shifting through the stuff he’d dumped out on the table.

“It’s just a black pen,” Adam sighed, “But no this black pen.”  
“I told you!” Shiro protested, “Mine writes really nice!”  
“Alright alright,” Adam said, throwing his hands up, “Were you at your desk?”  
Shiro snapped his fingers, sprinting into their office and upending his pen mug all over his desk.   
“It’s not here!”   
“Well I don’t know,” Adam shouted back, “I’ve been out all day.”  
Shiro made a distressed noise, running into the bedroom and throwing open all the draws. Adam came wandering into the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe and looking over at Shiro.  
“Do you remember the brand?” he asked, “We can probably get another one the next time we’re in town.”  
Shiro pouted, dropping to sit on the bed.  
“But I liked that one.”

Adam twitched up an eyebrow, before shaking his head.  
“Alright, I’ll have a look around but you probably lost it somewhere in the halls, check some classrooms tomorrow. I’m going to get started on dinner, will Keith be joining us?”  
“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, propping his chin up with a hand.  
Adam rolled his eyes and left the room. Shiro almost called after him in protest, it wasn’t his fault at least it was only a pen he was getting worked up about. Possessiveness could be a real bitch if it was about a person. He knew Adam meant no harm by it…he just really liked that pen. Sighing slightly, Shiro stood up. If he lost his pen out of the flat, there was no way he was getting it back.

A knock on the door had Shiro stepping out of the bedroom and heading to the door. Keith stood on the other side, backpack slung over his shoulder and a sour look on his face.  
“Rough day?” Shiro asked innocently.  
Keith rolled his eyes, “You have no idea.”  
Shiro smiled, before clutching his chest dramatically and stepping back into the apartment.  
“I have had an awful day too,” he said, shaking his head.  
Keith’s eyebrow twitched up as he made his way in, dropping his backpack and dropping onto the sofa.  
“You lost a pen,” Adam said from the kitchen, “Not exactly world ending.”

Keith suddenly ducked down, rummaging through his bag before pulling a pen out.  
“Is it this one?” he asked, holding up a pen.  
“My pen!” Shiro said, practically snatching it out of Shiro’s hand, “Where did you find it?”  
“Um…you let me borrow it?” Keith said, frowning and leaning backwards, “I asked this morning?”  
“I didn’t know you meant this pen!” Shiro said.  
“Um…ok? Sorry?” Keith said, shuffling backwards a bit.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Adam said, wandering in and ruffling Keith’s hair, “It’s an alpha thing, you get used to it.”  
Keith swatted Adam’s hand away, but there was a small smile on his face.

 

**Three**

Allura paused as she heard a strange sound, turning her head slightly. The strange sound again followed by what was unmistakably giggling. Alright, now she had to investigate. Turning around, she made her way back down the corridor, heading towards the dining room. Yes, the sound was certainly coming from there.

The door opened on a strange sight. Pidge was dragging one of the chairs, that explained the noise, she was giggling as she dragged it across the ground.  
“What are you doing?” Allura asked, taking a step into the room.  
Pidge jumped, whipping around.  
“Geez Allura, don’t startle me like that,” she said, once again trying dragging the chair.  
Allura tilted her head to one side.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m swapping the chairs around,” Pidge said.  
“Yes…I can see that,” Allura said, “Why?”  
Pidge shrugged, “I’m messing with Lance…and also Shiro.”  
“Ok…why?” Allura asked.  
She shrugged, “I feel like it…want to help?”  
Allura paused, “Yeah, ok.”

She helped Pidge swap all the chairs around, it was much easier for her as she could actually pick them up.  
“Why will this mess with them?” Allura asked.  
“It’s an alpha thing,” Pidge said, “I don’t know if it will work, but it’s worth a shot.”  
“Oh, ok…Why are we doing this?” Allura asked, “What did Shiro and Lance do?”  
Pidge shrugged, “I just want to see what happens.”  
“Oh, alright,” Allura shrugged.  
She didn’t really know what difference moving the chairs around or how it would bother Shiro and Lance, but it might be entertaining.

Everyone sat down for dinner that night, everything seemed to be going alright. No signs of anything amiss…until the food was served and Allura noticed something odd. Lance seemed restless, shuffling and shifting around in his seat. This alone wouldn’t be too odd, but Shiro seemed to be doing it too. She glanced over at Pidge, who was fighting to keep a smile off her face.

Lance seemed to hold out for a little longer, before he stood up. His chair scraped loudly on the floor, making everyone look up in question.   
“Something’s wrong,” he said, putting his hand on the table, “I can’t put my finger on it, but something is wrong.”  
Pidge was biting her lip, Keith rolled his eyes and Hunk looked worried.  
“What it is?” Hunk asked.  
“I don’t know,” Lance said.  
“So nothing’s wrong?” Keith added, propping his chin up with his hand.  
“Shoosh!” Lance said, waving his hand practically in Keith’s face, “Something is wrong and I know it!”  
Pidge was turning a little red but no one else seemed to have noticed.

“Lance is right,” Shiro said, “Something feels…off.”  
“Thank you!” Lance said, gesturing to Shiro.  
“So what do we do?” Keith asked.  
“I don’t know, I don’t know what’s wrong,” Shiro frowned.  
Lance squinted slightly, eyes scanning around the table.  
“Hunk! Stand up!” Lance said, scrambling around the table.  
Hunk jumped to his feet, scrambling out of the way as Lance flung himself into the chair. He shuffled around, frowning slightly with a hum. He suddenly slammed his hand on the table.  
“Someone switched the chairs!” He shouted at full volume.

There was a long pause, before Pidge burst into hysterics, sliding onto the floor.  
“You!” Lance shouted, “Traitor!”  
He sprinted back around the table, almost slipping on the floor before sprinting right towards Pidge. She howled, scrambling to her feet before sprinting off. Lance chased after her, the two of them sprinting out of the room. Allura bit back a laugh, but had much better control than Pidge. Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
“He’s right,” he nodded, “I don’t like this chair, we need to swap back.”  
Keith groaned slightly, rolling his eyes.  
“That is unusual human behaviour right?” Coran asked, tugging on his moustache slightly.   
“Sort of?” Hunk frowned, “It’s difficult to explain.”  
“It’s an alpha thing,” Keith shrugged, “You get used to it.”

 

**Four**

Hunk froze as he walked down the corridor, his jaw dropping open. Lance and Keith were practically nose to nose at the other end of the hallway, talking softly. A few seconds later, Lance moved forwards, pressing their lips together. Keith’s hands curled around Lance’s biceps, pressing even closer. Hunk made a completely involutory noise, making the two of them jerk apart.   
“Um Hunk,” Lance said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.  
Keith’s head was dropped, face pink.  
“So…you guys are dating then?” Hunk asked.  
“Ah, yeah,” Lance said, smiling slightly.   
Keith nodded, still keeping his head down.  
Hunk smiled, “Finally!”  
Snorting, Lance punched him lightly in the arm.  
“Anyway, you’re going to be late to the party if you’re not careful,” Hunk said.  
“We were just heading there,” Keith said.  
“Ah, you got distracted,” Hunk nodded.  
Keith flushed even more, before burying his face in his hands with a groan.

The three of them began to head to the party, after a few moments Keith’s had cautiously reached out to link their fingers. Hunk couldn’t help but smile slightly.  
“So how long has this,” he said, gesturing, “Been going on? I mean, I know you had that thing when we were travelling home but? Officially?”  
“A few days,” Lance shrugged, “When we officially decided, but we kind of had a thing after saving the earth.”  
“And you didn’t tell anyone!” Hunk said, fake-offended.  
Lance laughed, rolling his eyes.  
“Why would I not want to keep this all to myself,” Lance grinned, tugging Keith close and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
To Hunk’s surprise, Keith’s face did go redder, but he didn’t protest this action.

The two of them moved away from each other a little as they got closer to where the party was, voices getting louder and louder. Hunk couldn’t really blame them, everyone was still kind of exhausted from the battle and recovery, even though it had been weeks. The hassle from announcing they were dating wasn’t really worth it.

The garrison had thrown a huge party to celebrate the paladins of Voltron, after they were unable to attend the one for the freeing of earth as they were all still in the hospital. None of them had really wanted to come, even Lance who would normally jump at the attention. Everyone was exhausted though and most of their memories of the garrison were not pleasant ones. But they had to make nice and just get through it. Almost immediately the three of them were separated and forced into different conversations. Hunk very quickly got caught up in a conversation with other engineers, forgetting about Keith, Lance and their new relationship.

As the party wore on, Hunk found himself becoming more and more exhausted. It was…strange talking to normal humans again. Lance shuffled up to him not long after, drink clutched in his hand.  
“Is it just me or is this really tiring?” Lance said.  
“Yeah,” Hunk sighed, “Maybe not as recovered as we initially thought.”  
“Or it’s just exhausting pretending to like these people,” Lance sighed, “I mean, I like some of them…”  
“No…I get it,” Hunk shrugged.

Lance suddenly tensed by his side, hand tightening dangerously on the glass.   
“Um…Lance?” Hunk said, “What’s wrong?”  
“Huh?” Lance said, turning back to him, “Oh, sorry, nothing I’m fine.”  
Hunk frowned, “Are you sure you seem a little…tense?”  
“No, no I’m fine,” Lance waved off his concern.   
Hunk lent around Lance and immediately spotted what was bothering him. Keith was chatting to someone Hunk didn’t recognise, who was very clearly trying to flirt with him. Keith was either oblivious or pretending to be, leaning away slightly.

“Ooooooh,” Hunk said, “That guy talking to Keith right?”  
Lance rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his drink.  
“It’s none of my business who he talks to,” Lance shrugged.  
“I don’t think you have anything to be concerned about,” Hunk said, “Keith doesn’t seem all that interested in him.”  
“I know,” Lance said, “But that guy doesn’t seem to get that.”  
Hunk was honestly surprised Lance hadn’t gone marching over there, the guy seemed to be shuffling closer and closer, practically leaning over Keith, puffing himself up. Keith was, obviously, completely unimpressed and uninterested. He was being polite though and Hunk had to say, he was a little proud of how diplomatic Keith was being.

A laugh rang from the random guy, Keith laughing a little awkwardly beside him. The sound of glass shattering made Hunk’s eyes snap back to Lance. He’d squeezed his glass so hard, it had shattered right in his hand. Blood and whatever was in his glass was dripping down his hand, several glass shards in his hand. Both of them stared at his hand for a moment, before Hunk jumped to action.

He flagged down one of the serving staff to take care of the glass, grabbing the wrist of Lance’s uninjured hand to drag him out of the room. Lance was not particularly responsive, just staring at his hand in surprise. Hunk dragged Lance down the hallway to the infirmary, he really wished they still had the healing pods, but it would have to do.

He rung the bell and the nurse came out, her eyes immediately landed on Lance’s hand.   
“Goodness what happened?!” she asked.  
“A glass broke,” Hunk replied, dragging Lance to sit on a bed.  
She called for some help and another nurse made his way out of the office. He winced at Lance’s injury before rushing off to get some equipment. Lance seemed to snap back to himself, hissing in pain. Hunk grabbed Lance’s good hand as they began to pull out the shards of glass. Hunk winced a little at how hard Lance grabbed his hand, but didn’t say anything.

It didn’t take very long and soon they were covering Lance’s hand in antibiotic gel, then a special gel for speeding up healing. They wrapped it up and sent them on their way, telling Lance to come back in tomorrow to check his hand.

“I can’t believe you broke a glass,” Hunk said with a laugh.  
“I can’t either,” Lance sighed, looking at his bandage, “Bit of an overreaction…”  
“Probably,” Hunk shrugged, “But still impressive.”  
Lance laughed, slapping Hunk on the back with his good hand.  
“Don’t think I’ll be doing it again any time soon,” Lance said, flexing his bandaged hand.  
“Lance!” the two of them looked up to see Keith practically sprinting down the hallway.  
“Hey,” Lance said, holding his bandaged hand up.

Keith seemed to faulter slightly, staring at Lance’s hand before he exploded.  
“What the hell happened?” he snapped, “I looked for you and someone said you and Hunk left and now I find you with a bandage on your hand!”  
“Glass broke,” Lance shrugged, “No big deal.”  
“No…big…” Keith practically sputtered, eyebrow twitching slightly.  
He darted forwards and for a split second, Hunk thought he was going to hit Lance (He wouldn’t blame him). Instead, Keith pressed their lips together with a soft noise.  
“Don’t worry me like that,” Keith hissed, punching Lance lightly in the shoulder.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Lance smiled.

 

**Five**

Krolia stood in the doorway of the infirmary, looking inside. She was very hesitant to enter, in spite of what the others had told her. She was not part of the close pack, there should be no reason for this to work. Blood ties were supposed to be strong though…and she wanted to see her new granddaughter.

The infirmary was lit up with a soft blue glow, soft, gentle on the eyes. One of the pods was up, Keith inside. Lance was curled up on the ground in front of it, a small bundle in his arms. Krolia took a couple of hesitant steps forwards, making sure her footsteps could be heard. As expected Lance’s head snapped up, his arms around his daughter tightened and he growled. Krolia stopped, hesitating. Maybe she should just leave it, walk away and come back later at a less stressful time.

Instead, she shifted from foot to foot slightly with a long breath.  
“It’s ok,” she said, “It’s just me.”  
She did not expect it to work, Krolia fully expected for Lance to growl at her and she’d have to leave. What actually happened was Lance looked up, tear-streaked face and red eyes, from exhaustion or crying Krolia didn’t know. Honestly, it didn’t really matter. A pang shot through her chest as she looked at him.

Moving slowly, she made her way over and carefully sat beside him. Lance didn’t growl, just held his daughter closer and ducked his head. Good, that was good. Krolia had read a great deal about human secondary sexes and culture when she was on earth…although frankly she’d learnt a hell of a lot more spending time with Lance’s family than she ever did with books. Now, it was time to put all that into action.

“What’s her name?” Krolia asked, start with a safe subject.  
“Stella,” Lance said, voice incredibly rough.  
Krolia nodded, “Lovely name.”  
Lance nodded absently, shifting Stella around in his arms.  
“Can I see her?” Krolia asked, she saw Lance flinch slightly so quickly clarified, “Not hold her, I just want to look.”  
Lance hesitated, before shifting her around in his arms and lowering the blanket that was slightly covering her face. She was adorable, tiny with little chubby cheeks. It was really easy to tell who’s daughter she was, looking just like a mixture of Lance and Keith.  
“She’s beautiful,” Krolia smiled.  
Lance smiled, looking down at her.  
“Yeah, she is.”

There was another long pause, Krolia looked out into the infirmary and took a deep breath.  
“Coran tells me they’re both going to be alright,” she said, watching him out of the corner of her eye.  
“I…yeah…” Lance said, “Everything was as good as it could be…”  
His eyes started to tear up and Krolia panicked, shoot she’d messed up.  
“I…I just…” Lance’s shoulders started to shake.  
Hesitantly she reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder. Lance didn’t flinch away so she counted it as a win.  
“Hey…it’s alright…” she said, wincing at her own awkwardness.  
She should really be better at this by now, all that time was apparently worth nothing.  
“How is it alright?” Lance said, “They…I could have lost them!”

He was now full on sobbing, disturbing Stella and making her start to cry. Lance tried to hush her but was very clearly struggling. Krolia, in a complete moment of what the hell do I do, maternal instincts apparently kicking in, pulled him into a hug. The two of them stiffened for a moment, before Lance seemed to relax, face buried in her shoulder. Tears slowly began to soak her shoulder, but Krolia ignored them, hugging Lance tightly. Stella seemed to calm down, squished between the two of them.

“They are fine,” Krolia said, “Both of them are fine, you did well.”  
Lance was still shaking slightly but seemed to be calming down. Keith had been right, Lance without his bright smile and stupid jokes was a bit unnerving, a little heart-breaking.  
“How long has it been since you’ve slept,” Krolia said.  
Lance laughed dryly, sitting up.  
“Not since…well…before she was being born,” he said.  
“You need rest,” she said, rubbing his shoulder.  
“I can’t,” Lance said weakly, “I just can’t…not with…it’s kinda stupid I know…”  
He glanced at Stella in his arms then up at Keith in the pod.  
Shaking her head, Krolia patted him on the arm slightly.  
“It is not stupid, when Keith was born his father stayed up all night, refusing to sleep a wink. I had to basically force him into bed in the morning,” she said, corners of her mouth involuntary twitching up.  
Krolia nodded thoughtfully, “I will watch them for you.”  
Lance hesitated, looking down at Stella, then up at Keith again.  
“I…I…” he croaked.  
“I will watch over my son and granddaughter,” Krolia said firmly, “You do not need to worry, no one will hurt you.”

Lance hesitated for a little longer, clearly having a little trouble processing. Exhaustion will do that to you. He nodded, eyes dropping slightly. It took a few more moments before he held out Stella to her, clearly a little unsure. Very slowly, Krolia took Stella out of his arms, trying not to startle him. She felt herself tear up as the warm weight settled in her arms, it had been so long since she’d held such a young baby. Lance was glancing around the infirmary, clearly not wanting to move to one of the beds over at the other side of the room. Reaching out, Krolia tugged Lance down until his head rested on her thigh.   
“You’ll make a good grandma…” Lance slurred sleepily, “Unless you don’t want to be called grandma…let me know if you want…to…be…called…something…else…”  
He was out like a light in seconds.

After a little while, the door slid open and Hunk peered around the doorframe. His eyes landed on Lance.  
“Is he asleep?” he mouthed.  
Krolia nodded and she could literally see Hunk breathe out a sigh of relief. He stepped in, blankets and pillows bundled in his arms. Shuffling over, Hunk set up a blanket and pillow nest around Lance, covering him up and building walls around him, moving Lance off Krolia’s knee without him even stirring. It always made her smile seeing how much they cared for each other.  
“Can I have a look?” Hunk mouthed, nodding to Stella in her arms.  
Krolia nodded, tilting her so he could get a good look. He cooed silently at her, before smiling brightly.  
“I’ll leave you too it,” he mouthed, before leaving.  
Krolia looked down at Stella in her arms, rubbing her cheek lightly with a finger. Looked like she’d be staying there until Keith was out of the pod. That was perfectly fine by her.

Krolia sat there for a long time, she didn’t really know how long. Lance shifted around in the nest a couple of times but didn’t wake up, she managed to settle Stella before she properly woke up to stop her from crying. It had been a while and to be fair, she had been inexperienced with Keith, but she thought she did a pretty good job at keeping the two of them asleep.

The pod bleeped slightly and Krolia moved to stand up, careful not to jostle Stella. She stood in front of the pod, watching as the glass slipped away with a soft hiss. Keith stumbled slightly as he stepped out, rubbing his eye. She could see the exact moment he remembered what had happened, hand going to his stomach before his head snapped up. His eyes landed on Krolia, then on Stella in her arms. He opened his mouth to talk but she hushed him softly, looking down meaningfully at Lance.

Keith got the softest, dopiest look on his face, one Krolia distinctly remembered his father giving her once upon a time.  
“Are they ok?” Keith asked quietly.  
Krolia smiled softly, holding out Stella for him to take.  
“They’re fine, Lance just hasn’t slept,” she said.  
Keith rolled his eyes, settling Stella in his arms.  
“I told him to,” he sighed, “He never listens.”  
“It has been rough,” she said, “He was worried about you.”  
“I was in a healing pod,” Keith sighed, “It wasn’t even anything life-threatening.”

He lifted Stella up to nuzzle her gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
Krolia shook her head, “I’ll leave you too it, it’s late, you should all be sleeping. Everyone is very excited to meet her.”  
“Yeah,” Keith smiled, “I can’t wait to introduce her to the pack…do you know how long we were on the planet?”  
“I couldn’t tell you,” Krolia said, “But I think the princess was keeping it recorded.”  
Keith nodded, before speaking softly.  
“Thank you.”  
Krolia let out a long breath, nodding. She began to leave the room, catching sight of Keith gently shaking Lance awake before leaving the room.


	2. Plus One

_Possessive tendencies tend to be less intense in non-alphas and often don’t manifest with objects. They tend to only show them with mates or family members. They can be just as intense as alpha feelings but tend to manifest in different ways, therefore these behaviours aren’t often recognised as possessive responses._

**Plus One**

Lance loved being a teacher, he loved the kids, he loved teaching. He loved being better at it than some people who had worked at the garrison longer (Not to name any names…or be smug about it at all). What Lance didn’t love, was the paperwork. Unfortunately it was a necessary part of the job, so Lance found himself in a spare period before lunch time, sat in the staffroom, staring blankly at the test he was supposed to be marking.

The door whooshed open and Lance glanced up for a moment, taking note of the new person entering before returning to the papers. He didn’t know the names of every single person working, but the guy looked vaguely familiar. Lance wrinkled his nose slightly at the scent of omega, but it wasn’t too obtrusive so he just ignored it.

There was a long pause and Lance checked a couple more answers, maybe it was time to break for lunch, he did have classes in the afternoon.  
“You’re Lance, red paladin of Voltron aren’t you?” the guy said suddenly, a little breathily.  
Lance glanced up to find him sat a lot closer than he thought.   
“Um, yes?” Lance said.  
“Wow,” he said, “That’s amazing! You’re amazing! I saw your class with the simulator yesterday and you’re so good with kids!”  
“Um…” Lance faltered, “Thank you?”  
“I read all the logs from your journey and you’re incredible!” he said, batting his eyelashes slightly.  
“Well, I couldn’t really do it without my team,” Lance laughed, shuffling away slightly.

Contrary to popular belief, Lance wasn’t an idiot. He knew full well the omega was flirting with him, but he really didn’t want to be rude. Lance was trying his hardest to think of a way out of this situation, maybe he could use lunch as an excuse? The omega was still talking, shuffling closer and baring his neck a little. Wow…that was very forward and if Lance wasn’t already taken he’d jump at the chance.

The door whooshed open again and Lance could’ve cried with relief, but his heart jumped when he saw who it was, especially as he wasn’t supposed to be back for at least another couple of days.  
“Keith!” he half-shouted, “You’re back?”  
Keith took one look at the situation and a look of pure fury passed over his face. Lance winced a little, hoping Keith wouldn’t jump to conclusions and see what was really happening. To his complete surprise, Keith didn’t come storming over and start punching. Instead, his expression slipped into something more soft…suspicious.

Keith moved over to them, a sway in his hips that he used only to seduce Lance…and only walking away from him.  
“Hey, yeah, I managed to get away early…wanted to surprise you,” Keith said in a very face soft voice that almost made Lance burst out laughing.  
Keith very intentionally placed himself between the other omega and Lance, leaning on Lance’s shoulder and tilting his head so his hair fell over one shoulder.  
“I’m going to take you out for lunch, Pidge said you were in here…working away,” Keith said, nuzzling under his jaw, “So…who’s your friend?”  
He turned to the guy, who had gone pink, standing up and backing away.  
“I’m sorry…I need to…” he left without finishing.

Keith immediately lent away, rolling his eyes, ace dropping to a frown.  
“What was that all about?” Lance asked, tilting his head to one side.  
“Sometimes you’ve got to beat them at their own game,” Keith shrugged, “And I don’t want to be banned from the staffroom for punching someone.”  
Lance rolled his eyes, curling his arm around Keith’s waist.  
“You know you’re the only one for me,” Lance smiled, nuzzling under Keith’s ear.  
Keith laughed, pushing his face away.  
“I know, that’s why I showed off my bond mark,” he said.  
“Then what’s bothering you?” Lance asked.

Keith sighed, tilting his head back with a long sigh.  
“It’s just annoying,” he said, “They were the people who wouldn’t give you a second glance when at the garrison but now you’re a paladin suddenly they care.”  
Lance frowned, “So…you’re bothered that people didn’t pay attention to me at the garrison?”  
Keith huffed, “You know what I mean.”  
“Yeah but,” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s waist, “Honey, you were one of those people who ignored me at the garrison…”

Keith sighed, glaring up a little at Lance.  
“I didn’t pay attention to anyone,” Keith said, “But your status doesn’t really have any effect on me…I…I like you for you Lance.”  
Keith’s face had gone very red, his head dipped so his hair was covering his expression. Lance cooed, wrapping Keith tightly in a hug.  
“So if Voltron never happened…and you did pay attention to other people?” Lance said, trailing off.  
He could feel Keith sighing in his arms.  
“I may have considered dating you,” Keith said.

Lance chuckled softly, squeezing him slightly.  
“I love you,” Lance said.  
“I love you too,” Keith said, looking up.  
“It’s cute you got all possessive of me,” Lance smiled.  
Keith rolled his eyes, but chuckled.  
“They don’t deserve you,” Keith said, “They have no idea how amazing you really are.”  
“You’re a sap,” Lance said, rubbing their noses together.  
“Don’t tell anyone,” Keith replied.  
“They wouldn’t believe me,” Lance said with a bright smile.  
“Come on,” Keith said, standing up and holding out his hand, “I did actually come to treat you to lunch.”  
“Yay!” Lance said, letting Keith pull him to his feet.

“How did you manage to get back so soon?” Lance asked, curling his arm around Keith’s waist as they left the staffroom.  
He’d almost completely forgotten the fact Keith was home early after the whole…incident. Keith pressed right into his side, probably still a little bothered about Lance being hit on.  
“They didn’t need me for anything…they did want to keep me for the whole time, but they didn’t need me, so I pulled rank,” Keith shrugged.  
Lance snorted softly, “They let you pull rank?”  
“Funny how as a defender of the universe you can normally get what you want,” Keith smiled.  
Lance laughed brightly, knocking their heads together lightly.

****

Lance was pretty sure his students were picking up how stupidly happy he was throughout his afternoon lessons, but Lance couldn’t help it. His mate was waiting for him. Lance practically threw his papers into his bag and sprinted from the classroom to the small garrison issued apartment he and Keith were sharing. Lance flung open the door to excited barking and a huge space-wolf jumping up at him.

“Cosmo!” Lance laughed, dropping his stuff and wrapping his arms around his chest, “Have you been looking after Keith for me?”  
He got a few more excited barks, Cosmo’s tail whipping from side to side.  
“I didn’t need looking after,” Keith said, stepping out from the bedroom, “I was perfectly safe the whole time.”

Lance smiled, dropping Cosmo down to the ground.  
“I know you,” Lance said, “No matter how safe something is, you will find a way to make it dangerous.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, leaning up to peck Lance’s lips lightly.  
“I’m here aren’t I?”  
Lance hummed, tugging Keith closer.  
“I made dinner too,” Keith said.  
Lance gasped, a huge smiled breaking out over his face.  
“You’re the best!” Lance said brightly.  
Keith smiled, bumping their noses together with a light hum.   
“Come on,” Keith said, “It’ll get cold.”

Dinner was…actually delicious (Which Lance got a punch in the arm for saying). Keith insisted on helping with the washing up even after cooking, standing beside Lance and drying the plates as he washed. He was also being awfully quiet…like…more quiet than usual. Lance continued to wash the dishes, waiting for Keith to build up to whatever he was going to say.

When the last pot was dried, Keith closed the cabinet door and stared at it for a moment.  
“What would you think…” Keith started, before pausing for thought, “What would you think of moving out of the garrison?”  
Lance glanced over at Keith, tilting his head to one side.   
“I mean…” Keith said, “Getting a place outside the garrison…a house that can just be ours…you know?”  
Lance padded forwards, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. With a hum, he nosed Keith’s hair to the side, pressing his lips over the bond mark. Keith gasped softly, head dropping forwards.  
“Something just of our own…out where we won’t be bothered?” Lance said.  
“Yeah,” Keith said, “Something like that.”  
“Sounds fantastic,” Lance said, “I’d love to.”  
“Good…” Keith said, “Good…good…I’m glad…yeah, I…”  
Lance chuckled, “I love you too.”  
Keith nodded, turning around and pressing his face into Lance’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, Lance lent his head on the top of Keith’s head, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a hell of a lot longer than I was expecting....got a bit carried away there! I have finished my final essay so now I can dedicate more time to this series! (yay!)   
> Should I keep Adam around...? I can't remember if I've mentioned him dying in this series...huh...  
> The plus one takes place after 4 but before 5 if you're a bit confused with the timeline...  
> Krolia needs more love...she's a bit of a nothing character...that was one of the issues with later series...they just kept throwing characters at us expecting us to care without giving any reason to...
> 
> Ummm...yeah...any more ideas for what I could so for future fics are appreciated, after finishing the ones I have planned I might do some family fluff with Stella and any...future children.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
